I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for controlling use of resources at a wireless device.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, data, video, broadcast, messaging, and so on. These networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) networks.
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone) may establish a data session with a first wireless network to obtain data service. The wireless device may be roaming and may enter the coverage of a second wireless network. The wireless device may attempt to hand off the data session from the first wireless network to the second wireless network, e.g., if the second wireless network has better data capability and is more preferred than the first wireless network. The handoff process may fail for various reasons. If the handoff fails, then the pending data session may be lost, and the wireless device may need to establish a new data session, which may be highly undesirable.